battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Inland Invasion
Inland Invasion is a map featured in Battlefield Heroes and was released on September 19, 2012. It is based on the D-Day invasion of Normandy, France and is the only map to feature boats. The nighttime version of the map was released on May 14, 2013. Conquest This map also introduces a new version of the standard conquest game mode. *Royals will start in boats with no flags while nationals will start on land with multiple flags. *Royals must storm the beach and take control of the first 2 flags before they can move up to take more... there are no sneaky tactics to help you here... you need to take them by force one at a time. *After taking the first 2 flags Royals will have secured their place on land and must then push onwards to force the Nationals back, 1 flag at a time. * Flags that cannot be taken will be displayed with a padlock overlay, while those without are free game and the flags you should be attacking. *If the Royals can force the Nationals back to their home base and capture their last flag then the Nationals will be unable to spawn, and if all of the Nationals are taken down, the Royals will win. Otherwise it's the usual, first to 0 tickets loses. Notable Locations There are 6 capture points on the map: West Bunker, East Bunker, Crossroad, Farm, Guardpost and National HQ. Beach The beach is right in front of both bunkers, wich are on large hill. Barbed wires, stones and unusable boats are randomly placed on the beach, with occasional holes (Large smoke particles go from the holes), and one Tank spawning on the left side of beach. All routes lead to the bunkers. Beach is the only place containing boats and is the first spawn point for Attackers. Bunkers Bunkers are connected together with trenches, and in center there is an AA-gun. There are two bunkers, each containing a flag: West and East bunker. Both bunkers are required to be captured in order to progress into Crossroad. Crossroad The third flag is in front of a large bridge that crosses a large, central road, surrounded with living fence. The Crossroad can be captured only when West and East bunkers are captured, and Crossroad point must be captured in order to unlock Farm. Farm The Farm is the fourth place to capture, required to unlock the Guardpost. There is an airport behind Buildings with 1 plane and 1 AA-gun in the Farm itself. Also, there are two jeeps in the farm itself. Farm contains a lot of open space, filled mostly with huge amount of grain. Guardpost Guardpost is one of the smallest capture points with only one sandbag near flag in center and surrounded with living fence. Near the guardpost, there is a small shack with tank inside. This is the fifth point to capture, and the point required to unlock National/Royal HQ. National HQ The last flag is contained in a small outpost, filled with several buildings, sandbags and a flag in center. In the front of the road entrance, two watchtowers similar to these in Wicked Wake are being present. There are a lot of vehicles: 1 plane at the airport, 2 tanks behind buildings, 1 AA-gun and 1 or 2 cars. If the Royals capture National/Royal HQ, the enemy team's tickets will slowly start dropping and enemy team members will be unable to spawn. Once tickets reach 0, the team that captured the National/Royal HQ wins. Gallery Inland Invasion Shore.png|Inland Invasion shore Videos New Map Teaser (Name that Map)|Map Teaser Battlefield Heroes - Veteran Heroes & Inland Invasion|Inland Invasion trailer Trivia *Prior to its release, the map was play tested on the PTE. *As with earlier maps, a contest was held to find a find name for the new map. The name "Inland Invasion" was suggested by feliz.http://www.battlefieldheroes.com/forum/showthread.php?tid=373513 *The map's codename was Dependent Day. Weblinks *31st August 2012 - New Map sneak peek + you name it! *31st August 2012 - Boats in upcoming map! *7th September 2012 - The new map has a name - Inland Invasion *22nd September 2012 - Veteran Heroes + New Map Inland Invasion References Category:Maps of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Veteran Heroes